Stranger For Christmas
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: It's a snowy December day when Derek Morgan shows up at Penelope Garcia's front door. After his car breaks down and he has no other way of getting to the airport, Penelope offers Derek her spare bedroom. As they wait for someone to take Morgan to the airport, Derek and Penelope get closer. As the holiday continues, Penelope realises she may have gotten a Stranger For Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Stranger For Christmas**

The snowflakes hit my window softly, turning into droplets of water as they make their way down my window. As I look out my window and into my front yard, I notice the snow has piled up on the ground, now it being thick snow instead of frost a couple of hours ago. One thing for sure is that Quantico is sure beautiful in the winter when it snows. I'm glad that when the roads do need plowing, that I don't have to worry about getting to work. See, I'm a writer working on my first novel, so I get to stay in the warm confines of my home.

In the background, I hear my phone go off in the kitchen. Getting up from mg comfortable position by the window, I walk to my kitchen and answer my phone.

''Hello?'' I ask.

''Hey Penelope, It's Spencer Reid your neighbor.'' The young man answers. Ohh, I remember now.

''Hey Spencer, what's going on?''

''I was calling to see if you've seen my snowplow? It's disappeared on me, and I have no clue where it is.''

''Umm... I haven't seen a snowplow lately.''

''Thanks. Take care.'' Spencer hangs up rather abruptly. Well, that's not the weirdest phone call I've had. As I put the phone down, there's a knock on my door. Who would knock on my door in while it's snowing outside?

Walking over to my door, I open the door to see who's standing there. Standing on my front is a total stranger. He's an african american well over 5'6 and no hair. The cold from outside giving his cheeks a slight pink tone. The jacket he's wearing is covered in snow.

''Can I help you?'' I ask slightly confused.

''Yes, I'm sorry to bother you but my car broke down in front of your house and I forgot my phone at home, can I come in and use your phone?'' The man asks, a slight smile on his face. Well, this is interesting, it's not everyday you have a stranger who's not half bad-looking appear on your porch, asking to come in. Part of me is saying let him in, but the other half is Screaming, Are you insane?! He's a total stranger, for all you know he's a serial killer!

''Uhh... sure. Come On in.'' I step aside from the door so the man can come in. What the heck?m Why did I let him in? Should I hide the knives just incase?

''Thanks.'' He steps inside, then closes the door behind him. He brushes the snow off himself before taking off his jacket and hanging it up. He takes of his shoes.

''Phone's in the kitchen, straight ahead.'' I point in the direction of the kitchen, he nods then walks in that direction.

Once he get's into the kitchen, you can hear him pick up the phone off the table then dial a number, then silence as if the phone is ringing.

Without taking another step towards the kitchen, I peek to see what he's doing. He's pacing around the kitchen, and talking quietly into the other end. After a few minutes, he walks out of the kitchen running his hand over his head.

''How'd it go?'' I asked him. He looks up slightly.

''Not good. I called the towing company to see if they could pick up my car, and they can't due to the weather and they're closed for the holidays. I then called some friends to see if they could take me to the airport, but they can't.'' He hangs his head slightly.

''When did the towing company say they could pick up the car?''

''At the earliest, a day or two but there's a one in a million chance that will happen.'' I feel sorry for this man, he has family and friends expecting him for the holidays and he can't make it. Add on that he has nowhere to stay.

''If you need a place to stay for a couple of days, I have a spare bedroom upstairs you can use until you can get picked up or the towing company get's your car.'' He raises his head to look at me.

''I couldn't accept that...''

''Please, there's no where I'm letting someone stay outside in a snow storm. Now if it was bright and sunny, then it might be different.'' The man laughs slightly.

''You would do that to a strange like me? Shame on you... On second thought, I think I'll take the room. Thank you for offering the room when you didn't need to do that, it was incredibly you.'' He looks at me for a while, before going to lean up against the wall.

''No problem, your room's down the hall and to the right. Everything should be in order in there, but if it isn't, just come get me.'' I walk down the hall to my bedroom, which is across from the man's..

''Thanks Ms.?''

''Garcia, Penelope Garcia.''

''Thank you Penelope, I'm Derek Morgan.''

''Nice, to meet you Morgan, now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room.'' I continue down the hall, and into my room, where I close the door behind me. Well, I can say the next few days will be interesting.

**Now, I wasn't expecting to write a new fanfic, but two things convinced me to do it. 1, I wanted to start a christmas fanfic and hopefully have it done before christmas, and 2 I watched a movie that would be perfect for Garcia and Morgan :) I hope you guys loved it and if you don't mind telling me, what was your favorite part so I can know what you guys like with it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranger For Christmas**

After staying in my room for a few minutes to realise What happened, I walk out of my room. As I walk down the hall, I hear noise coming from the spare bedroom, where I assume Morgan's in there. I head to the living room where my laptop is. After getting in the living room, I log onto my laptop and make myself comfortable. I've been working on my novel for about 20 minutes when I hear Morgan come out of the spare room, so I close my computer, and rub my eyes.

Morgan finally comes into the living room and sits down on the couch across from the chair I'm sitting in.

''So, Penelope why were you so willing to let me in? I grew up in chicago and if someone came up to the house like I did, We would be beating them with a baseball.'' Morgan replied with a small smile.

''I grew up with a father who was a lawyer, so he taught me how to read people. So, when you showed up at my front door, I checked you out and saw that I could trust you so I offered.'' Morgan raises an eyebrow.

''You checked me out? I'm mean I'm flattered but I just met you.'' He says, his eyes now having a twinkle in his eye.

''Ohh not like that! I wasn't checking you out!'' I replied. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, So I put my head down slighty.

''I was just teasing, you probably have a boyfriend being the type of person you are.'' Was that suppose to a compliment or what? But on another topic, he's wrong.

''I'm actually as of last year on christmas.''

''What happened between you too?'' Morgan asked. Not wanting to answer the question, I stand up from the chair abruptly.

''Well, I'm getting tired so I'll be in my bedroom for the night, and if you are up before I am and a guy named Jason shows up, don't send him away he's putting up the lights outside.'' I walk down the hall towards my bedroom.

''Goodnight Garcia.'' He calls before I walk into my bedroom and close the door. I quickly get dress in my pajamas before crawling into bed. For hours I trying closing my eyes and going to sleep, but flashbacks of what happened between Mark and I on christmas plays through my mind.

_Last Year, Christmas_

_I had just come home from work, and I set my things on the couch. I begin walking towards the kitchen when I notice a Stelleto heel size 5 in the hall. I wear a size 6, who the hell's could that be? When I then start walking toward Me and Mark's bedroom, a red head comes from the room. When she get's a look at me her eyes go wide. When I saw her I immediately threw her and Mark out of my house. I never saw them again after that day._

(Present Day)

After the same flashback ends, I stumble out of bed and my room. I intently head towards the back porch. I sit down in the chairs outside, and just think. I think about how different my life would have been if Mark and I were still together.

Once it starts getting cold outside, I stand up from the chair and head to the back door. I bump into something...solid? Looking up I see it was Morgan I bumped into wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants. I look back down af the ground.

''Excuse me.'' I mutter to him as I manage to squeeze past him to get through the turns towards me as he walks away from the door.

''What are you doing up this late?'' He asks, his eyes giving me a questioning look.

''Couldn't sleep, you?'' I ask as I sit down at my kitchen table.

''I was up getting a glass of water when I saw the back door open a smidge, and I just wanted to see what was going on.'' He sits down across from me.

''You know, I never meant to upset you earlier.'' He says quietly. Again, not wanting to respond I stand up from the table.

''Well, Goodnight Morgan, see you in the morning.'' Morgan stands up as well.

''Garcia...''

''Yeah?'' I respond without turning around.

''Just, sleep good.'' He tells me before I go to my room This time, when I get into my bed I fall asleep quickly.

**So, what did you guys think? In my opinion, I loved when Morgan was teasing Garcia about 'checking' him out, what do you guys think? Anyway, I wanted Morgan and Garcia to have some of their normal banter, but without it being too heavy, since they just met!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranger For Christmas**

Next morning, I'm slowly waking up by drinking a cup of coffee in the living room while looking out the window. Today being December 23rd, its bright and sunny with snow thick on the ground.

As I turn around to put my cup in the sink, I see Morgan stroll into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

''Good Morning Morgan.'' He turns around quickly as if he didn't know I was their.

''Morning Garcia.'' He smiles at me. I walk to the sink and put my cup in the sink, than I go back into the living room and looking out the window. There's a knock on the door. Must be Jason. I walk over to the door and open it. Sure enough, it's Jason with a later by the front porch.

''Hey Garcia, I'm here to put up the lights.'' He gives me a smug smile.

''Of course, The lights should be in the garage and it should be open. There in boxes labelled lights. Come get me when your done.'' I walk back into the house, and close the door. I look at Morgan.

''I have to take care of a few things in my office, I'll be out in a bit.'' Morgan gives me a nod before I walk towards my office. Once in my office, I get to work on bills for the house. As I move onto to working on my book, I hear a crash outside. Ok, what the hell?! Rushing out of my office, I head towards the front door. When I get outside, I see Jason with his hands up, and Morgan pointing a pistol at him. Wait, he's pointing a gun at him! Where the fuck did he get that?

I walk over to Morgan and Jason.

''What the hell is going on here Morgan?'' I yell at him. Morgan snaps his head around to look at me, not even bothering to lower his gun from Jason.

''This guy was in your garage.''

''Of course he was, that's the guy who puts up my lights!''

''No, I came outside and I caught this guy trying to steal your snowplow and put it in his truck, there's already one in there.'' Snowplow in his truck? Well, I think I found out where Spencer Reid's snowplow is.

''Really?'' I look at Morgan, then Jason.

''Jason, get out of here before I press charges, and if I find out you've done this again, I will kill you.'' Jason runs from Morgan, and down the street. I turn my attention to Morgan, has his gun lowered.

''Now, why the hell do you have a gun with you? And you didn't tell me because?''

''I have a reason for that. I have a gun because I work for the BAU in Quantico, I have to carry it with me 24/7, I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't let me stay if I told you, please don't be mad at me.'' He works for the BAU, that's wonderful. I have a freaking profiler in my house! Why do these things happen to me only?

I look at Morgan. ''It's fine, I understand. Now I don't have someone to put up my lights.''

''I pointed a gun at the guy, I put up your lights. Don't even argue because it will happen whether you like or not.''

''Fine, Just don't steal my snowplow.'' I begin to walk back inside.

''Ohh, I won't steal your snowplow, I'll steal your shovel.''

''Haha, I'm laughing.'' I answer him before walking inside. I walk back into my office to see my book progress. I realise I almost at the end. Well, I've got time to spend. I sit down at my office desk, determined to finish the book. Two hours later, the book is finished. Before I can talk my self out of it, I email the book to Penguin Publisher. Cross my fingers.

As I walk out of my office, I run into Morgan coming the other direction. He puts his hands on shoulders to steady.

''Woah, slow down there.'' He looks at me before taking his hands off my shoulders.

''Wanted to let you know I put the lights up. They look pretty good if I say so myself, I did put them up so they should be, and no I didn't steal your shovel.'' He gives me a big smile.

''Thank you, and if you excuse me I need to get past you.'' He doesn't move, so I have to squeeze by him in the hallway. I barely manage to get through and into the living room. After deciding I need to do some organizing, I end up organizing my living room and kitchen till about 9 at night.

When I'm finished, I head into my office to check my email. When I open my email, I see an email with the subject Regards to your book, wow they got back quickly. eagerly, I open the email.

_Dear Ms. Garcia,_

_I am happy to tell you that your book, Your Promises will be published. Everyone here at Penguin Publisher loved your book. We thought it would be a great novel to publish. Call 557-786-4637 tomorrow so we can discuss this deal in greater detail._

_Welcome to the Penguin Publisher family_

_Jackie Krysh_

Oh my freaking god, there publishing my book. No freaking way!

''Holy Shit.'' I say louder than I though. I stand up from my chair. Morgan, for some reason comes rushing in.

''What's going on?'' Morgan asks.

''Their publishing my book, they...'' Morgan looks over at the computer, and reads the email. He looks back at me.

''That's great!'' Very suddenly, Morgan hugs me. He let's go of me quickly, then looks down at me. For some reason, he starts leaning in. He get's so close that his mouth is just hovering over mine.

(To Be continued...)

**Ooo cliffhanger! Don't ya just love them! (jk) You guys probably are like Grrr why did she stop there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranger For Christmas**

For awhile he just stood there, but after a minute or so he finally kisses me. Just a quick as he kissed me, did he pull away. After that, he stood there staring at me. Does he regret what he did, probably. Before he spoke again, I quickly walked out of the office and into my bedroom, where I shut the door behind.

I lean against the door, soaking in what just happened.

''Damn you Derek Morgan.'' I mutter under my breath before making my way to my bed. After getting in bed, it takes me awhile just to fall asleep because I'm thinking of what happened, and what to do about Derek.

Getting up in the morning was easy. After I got off the phone with the publishing company, I finally got out of the bedroom. When I open the door and step out, I almost trip over Derek because he's asleep in front of the bedroom door. Why is he asleep there?

Being Careful not to wake him up, I step over him and head into the living room. As I head towards the kitchen, I hear Derek start getting up off the floor. Well, I did a fantastic job of not waking him up.

As I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, I can hear Morgan come up from behind me.

''Hey Garcia...'' He says uncertainly. Since I'm not in the mood to answer him, I just ignore him as I open the bottle.

''I get why you're ignoring me, I really do. Can you just talk to me here?'' Again, I don't respond.

''Damn it Penelope talk to me here! I'm not sorry for what I did last night, but it's not my fault that your ex boyfriend cheated on you on christmas.'' Ohh he did not just say that! I finally answer him.

''Excuse me? How dare you say that! You know what, If it wasn't Christmas Eve and it wasn't in the middle of winter, I'd kick your ass out in a heartbeat, but mother nature is on your side. You know what, I'm going out for a few hours to clear my head, see you later.'' I grab my jacket it on. The response I gave makes Morgan look at me.

''Your going out now? In the middle of when it's snowing?'' He asks.

''Does it look like I give a crap if it's snowing outside?'' I mutter before walking out the front door and slamming it behind. I walk to my car, muttering under my breath along the way. When I get in the car, I quickly start the car, and drive off, not caring where I'm going at the moment.

I ended up at a bar a few miles from my home. I'm sitting at the bar, now just looking at a glass of wine I ordered, not interested in it all. The bartender, who looks to be about 50 keeps giving me a look, finally he sighs.

''Alright missy, whatcha doing here on christmas eve? Get into a fight with the boyfriend?'' The bartender asks as he wipes down the counter behind him.

''Not exactly...'' He turns around and raises his brow. I then explain the situation with him, afterwards he nods his head.

''Ahh I see so this Morgan fellow said something about an ex of yours?'' He repeats to assure that's what I said, I nod my head.

''Look, us men we say stupid things all the time. Thats what we do, but from what your telling me it sounds like this guy really cares for you and it just slipped. You have to forgive the man for saying that, because I'm 100% sure that he didn't mean to say it.'' The bartender points towards the front door. ''Go fix it.''

Putting money on the bar, I thank the bartender before walking back to my car and head home. When I get into the car, the clock says 12:00, I can't believe I've been here for three hours. Starting the car, I head home.

When I pull into my driveway, no one comes out, but as I step foot in my house Morgan who was sitting in a kitchen chair, launches up from his seat.

''Where were you? I walked all over town trying to find you.'' He practically sprints towards me as he pulls me into a tight hug.

''I'm sorry for what I said, now as I'm thinking about it, it was a total jerk thing to say.'' He kisses my forehead.

''Don't ever do that again, I mean it. You had me extremely worried.'' He let's me go, and steps away slightly.

''It's fine, I over reacted about it, I should have been more rational about it.''

''No, you didn't do anything wrong Penelope, in fact You did everything right.''

''Well I gotta do a couple of things, So I'll see you later.'' Heading towards my office, I decide on the work that needs to be done. After working long and hard, I end up finishing at around 5:00. Walking out of my office, I head towards the couch, where I sit down.

After I sit down, I absent-mindedly start staring out the window, and I start thinking about how much this holiday has changed because of one person.

**Their relationship is starting to edge away from strangers to something more. I promise you the next chapter you will love, that is I hope you guys do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranger For Christmas**

When I wake up the next morning, I register its christmas morning. Groaning, I get out of bed and stumble my way towards the dresser. I get dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, then I walk out of my bedroom. Heading towards the living room, I notice Morgan's not up and about yet, which isn't necessarily a good thing. Ohh well, nothing much I can do.

Just then my phone goes off, and I read the Caller ID. penguin Publisher. Oo their calling me!

I quickly answer the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hello there Ms. Garcia. It's Jackie Kyrsh, we talked the other day.''

''Yes, hello. What's going on?'' I ask.

''Nothing, just that your new book agent wants to meet you. He says to meet him and Old Timer's Saloon in 30, that good for you?'' Book Agent? The Old Timer's saloon is the bar I went to yesterday.

''Uhh yeah it's good. Tell him I'll be there.'' I hang up, then this time before I leave, I leave a note for telling him I'll be out and that I'll be back shortly, then I grab my purse and leave.

Getting at the bar, it's empty except for one guy sitting in the corner of the bar. This guy takes a look at me, and comes over.

''Are you Penelope Garcia?'' He asks, flipping his hair so it's out of his eyes. His eyes are a dark onyx color, contrasting to his light brown hair.

''Yes I am, and you are?''

''I'm Grayson Hall, your new Agent.'' Ohh, so this guy is my agent, that's not half bad.

''Nice to meet you Grayson.'' I shake his hand, then sit myself down in a nearby table, Grayson mirroring my moves.

''So, Penelope I have read the manuscript for your book, and may I say truly amazing. It captivated me from beginning to end.'' I feel my cheeks heating up, so I look away momentarily.

''Thank you.''

''Now, can I ask you a couple of question about your book?'' He asks.u His hand brushes my knee, then stays there. I shift in my seat, making him drop his hand.

''Not at all.'' He moves the chair closer to me. Ok, this is getting a tad uncomfortable.

''What direction do you want to take this book?'' Grayson asks, his hand now brushing my arm. I move my arm.

''It depends. I don't really know at this point. What I do know is that I want to be that author that everyone loves, the one that everyone can't wait to read more from.''

''So you plan on writing more?'' Grayson asks as if he's in shock.

''Of course I do, why wouldn't I?'' His look returns to normal.

Just as Grayson is about to ask another question, we hear the bar doors opening. Turning around, I see Morgan enter the bar and start looking around, as if he's looking for someone. I know who he's looking for, Me! He finally see's me, and comes over to the table. Grayson raises an eyebrow, but I ignore it.

''What are you doing here Morgan?'' I ask.

''I saw the note you left, there's something I need to talk to you about.'' Grayson somehow takes this as some sort of signal and get's up.

''Well, it was nice meeting you Penelope, and I look forward to working with you. I call you later today.'' Grayson smiles before walking out of the bar. Morgan takes the seat where Grayson was.

''What is it?'' I ask. He looks at me for a while before speaking.

''I know what I'm about to say is going to seem outrageous, seeing that I only met you a few days ago. But when I did meet you, something clicked in my head. Something told me that there was something special about you, and whatever did tell me, was right. For some reason, I felt like I had to act on what I'm thinking before anything else changed.'' He stands up from the chair, pulling me up with him.

''Today I know is not a good day for you, because of Mark and everything, which believe me I want to beat him so bad for what he did. I want to change today for you, I want to turn Christmas into something amazing for you, the way it should be. I want this day to turn from being that day you found out that your ex was cheating on you, to the day you found out That I have fallen in love with you. That's right Garcia, I'm in love with you, and if things work out the way I want them to, I'm never going to let you go.'' Morgan moves his hand to my hip, pulling me closer.

''Would you be willing to admit you love me so we can move on together? And yes, I know you love me.'' He smiles, lightening the mood. Wait, he knows I love him? How can he know before I even do? Wait, I'm in love with him? Well, that explains a hell of a lot. Come to think of it, the way I act towards him, the way I didn't push him away when he kissed me, I do love him.

''How'd you know?''

''Let's just call it BAU intuition.'' He smiles before bringing his hand up to my cheek.

''So is that a yes?''

''What do you think?'' I answer, causing him to laugh.

''There's the spirit.'' He leans down and kisses, this time not quick to pull away.

_**So, did ya guys love it! Hopefully you did! Anyway, I have some good news. I have decided to continue fanfic past christmas where I originally wanted it to end. What do you guys think of me continuing it to I don't know... February, maybe March? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranger For Christmas**

The short ride back to the house was strangely quiet. I wanted to speak, but I didn't know what to say. When we pull into the driveway, I quickly get out of the car and go into the house. When I get in, I go to the kitchen and look out the window above my sink, my hands resting on my granite counter tops. As I'm looking out the window, I start losing my self in the nature outside. How the snow on the tress carefully clings to the branches, or the way the snow is slowly starting to turn to frost on my window.

As I'm mostly paying attention to the outside world, I feel Morgan slowly wind his arms around my waist, and rest his chin on the top of my head.

''Evertything ok sweetheart? You haven't said a word since we left the bar.'' Morgan asks me. Mustering up my voice, I manage to respond.

''Yeah, everything's good.'' Turning around so I'm looking at him, he takes his arms from around my waist, and returns them to his sides

''You sure?''

''I'm positive.'' I kiss him quickly before walking into the living room. As my eyes quickly glance at the coffee table, I notice I have 1 message on my answering machine. Curious, I walk over to the machine and play the message.

_''Derek Morgan is it? This is the mechanic at Jones' Car repair, and you called a couple of days ago about your car. I'm happy to say that we will be able to pick up your car tomorrow morning. Thank you for your patience.''_

Well that's just fucking wonderful! I got involved with a man who will be leaving! This is what I get for falling in love, nothing.

I step away from the machine and walk towards the bedroom with tears in my eyes, I think Morgan heard the message because you can hear him mutter 'Son of a bitch.', before footsteps come up from behind me.

Before I even make it to the bedroom door, Morgan catches up with me. He grabs my srm and turns me around so I'm facing him. He looks into my eyes before pulling me into a hug. My walls finally breaking down, I start crying on his shoulder.

''I don't care what that message said, I'm not going anywhere. Sure, I'll have to go back to work and home tomorrow, but if anything I'll be here more often because I won't see you for periods of time. Baby girl, I care about you and I'm not walking away from you.'' He pulls away to wipe the tears from my eyes. He then fully let's go of me.

''Remember, I'm not going anywhere.'' He smiles slightly before kissing my cheek, and walking into his room and closing the door behind him. God, he just made it slightly more difficult! Can't do much about it though can I?

Walking into the living room, I go and sit down on the couch. Even though it's only 2:00, my eyes start drooping. Pretty soon, there shut tightly.

When my eyes open again, I realise I'm in my bed. Uhh I don't realise I fell asleep in bed. When I glance at the clock on the beside table, I see it's 4:25, but that's not all I see. I also see Morgan fast asleep beside me, with his arm laying across my stomach. Why is he sleeping next to me, with his arm across my stomach? How did I even end up in my bed?

I carefully move his arm from me so I don't wake him up, and get out of bed. I walk to my office, where I sit down on my computer. Seeing that I have some emails from Grayson my agent, Concerning my book. I answer them as quickly and efficiently as I can. Just as I finish the last email, Morgan comes to my office doorway and leans against it. I stand up from my chair and look at him.

''What's up Morgan?'' I ask, As I just manage to get by him so I can get into the hallway.

''I'm checking to see what my girl is doing, have something against it?''

''And I'd have a problem with it because?''

''Just checking.'' He catches up to me, where I'm now in the kitchen about to get a glass of water. He stands in front of me with a smirk on his face.

''And what are you smirking at Morgan?''

''Ohh just enjoying the view, a real nice view that's for sure.'' Rolling my eyes, I step away from him and walk back towards my office.

''Your a total guy, you know that Morgan?'' I call behind me, I hear no answer, just a laugh.

**So, Morgan's leaving Garcia's house tomorrow and she's upset (I would be too if I had someone like him staying in my house lol). But the stores far from over folks, in fact it's just beginning :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stranger For Christmas**

After getting into my office again, I realise i forgot what I even came in here to do, well that's great I guess. Groaning, I walk back out of my office and into the living room where I place myself in front of the window to where I look outside. Out of habit, I cross my arms over my chest, and lean against the window.

Even though he's not standing behind me, I can feel him watching me before I hear him walk over to me. He then grabs my elbow and lightly pulls me away from the window. Once I'm closer to him, he let's go of my elbow.

''Now, once I'm done saying what I gotta say, you are not argue about it, got it?'' He asks, I go to object, but he puts his finger lightly over my lips.

''I haven't even told you what I was going to say and your already objecting.'' He smiles before continuing on.

''Now, We are going to that bar we were just at, so we can get out the house and so I could know more about you. Don't argue, just go get your coat.'' He grins before he takes his finger off my lips. Not disobeying him, I turn around to grab my coat in the kitchen.

''Someone's pushy.'' I mutter under my breath as I walk towards the kitchen.

''Heard that!'' Guess he heard that. I grab my coat and put it on before walking back into the living room.

''I know you love it, just admit it.'' He kisses my forehead before opening the door for me. I walk out, but before he walks out he grabs his gun, ID, and holster off the table by the door before closing the door behind him and locking it. After that, we were on our way.

I'm sitting at the table were sitting at while he's in the bathroom. I don't know if it's just me or what but I feel like half the guys in the bar are staring at me. I'm probably just imagining it, right?

Anyway, I happen to be looking off into space when I hear someone sitting where Morgan was sitting. assuming it is him, I snap out of the trance I was in, and smile. Then I realise it's not Morgan, but a stranger with Green eyes and brown hair. Wow, someone thinks he's confident. The stranger keeps smiling at me before he shifts in his seat.

''Hello there.'' He says, which makes me cringe on the inside.

''May I ask who the hell are you?''

''Someone's gotta temper, I like it.'' The guy gives me a smug smile on his face.

''You know, I'm waiting for someone who will be right back, so why don't you just run along.'' I match his half smirk he had on his face, which he just laughs.

''Please, there's no way a girl like you is with someone.'' Did he seriously just say that? Wow, just freaking wow. I go to open my mouth when I feel someone land their hand on my shoulder. Thinking it's another creep like stranger over here, I snap around to give them a piece of my mind when I see Morgan standing there. When I turn back around, he kisses the top of my head .

''Sorry sweetheart it took so long. And you are?'' Derek asks the man.

''Dallas, Dallas Johnson.''

''Well, Mr Johnson. I'm special Agent Derek Morgan I just saw what happened between you two, now if you don't hightail it out of here I'm going to have a sexual harassment charge against your ass so fast, it will make your head spin. So, what's it going to be?'' He asks Dallas. Dallas quickly gets up from the chair, and makes his way to the back of the bar. Finally, Morgan comes to sit down. Finally when he sit's down, he gives me a look.

''What?'' He asks.

''Did you seriously threaten sexual harassment charges? Can you even do that?'' I ask bewildered.

''I don't think so, but it got him to go away didn't it?'' He gives a look of 'don't even argue.'

''I don't even get a thank you either, wow I see how that is.''

''Thank you.'' He gives me another smile before picking up his coat and mine.

''Well, we should be heading home.'' After helping me put my coat on. We drive home. After we pulled into the driveway, and get into the house, I immediately head towards my bedroom, being extremely tired. After changing into a simple T-shirt and sweat pants, I crawl into bed. About 5 minutes after I do that, I hear my door. For some reason, I instantly grip the baseball bat I have the under the bed. I drop the bat when the person get's into bed next to me and pull me towards them. Ok, it's Morgan.

I start to fall asleep quickly, but Before I do I hear Morgan say goodnight, then I fall asleep.

**A sweet chapter for the two that are just amazing together. Ok quick question, did anybody love it when Morgan was teasing Garcia about jumping the gun, because I did! Anyhow, the next chapter Derek's car will be fixed and he will leave Garcia, and not in that way but he just be staying at her house anymore :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranger For Christmas**

(Garcia's POV)

When I start to open my eyes the next morning, I begin to notice the lack of warmth that was at my side last night. Maybe he already went back home, who knows. Carefully, I step out of my bed and walk out of the room. Walking down the hall to the living room. Strangley, my phone starts to ring. I pick up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Sweetheart, it's Morgan. I wanted to call when you got up so you didn't freak out.''

''How would you know what time I wake up?'' I ask him.

''Let's just say I know, but I wanted to tell you that I got called away on a case, to new york.'' Ohh, so he isn't here.

''Ahh I see.''

''Look I didn't expect this either, but believe me when I say that I will call you every chance I get , and I will be at your doorstep the minute I get back in virgina.''

''I believe you Morgan.''

''Good, I gotta go baby girl. I'll call you later. I love you.'' Then he hangs up. Wait, did he just say that he loved me? Woah, that's heavy. But I can't believe he said that, and that he's gone, and in New York! Sure, he said he'll call but that won't make up for not seeing him.

After getting over the initional shock of the call, I go back into my bedroom and get dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Looking at my phone, I see that I have some emails from Greyson, asking to meet me to talk about the book. So I quickly email him back telling him I'll meet him at a park down the street. Very quickly, I walk down the street to the the temperature outside, I'm not cold when I reach the park.

When I reach the park, I see Greyson sitting on a bench in the far corner of the park. When I walk over to him, he shoots up from the bench.

''Penelope, it's good to see you again.'' He offers me the seat next to him, which I accept.

''So Greyson, what did ya wanna talk about with the book?''

''Well, actually I called you to tell you something. I was able to set up a book signing for this weekend.''

''Wait, Greyson you can only set up a book signing if the book is being published and is on shelves.'' Greyson get's the hint because he pulls a book out of his bag and holds it in front of him. The cover for the book is just what I imagined it to be. The cover is of a old fashioned candle outside when it's pitchblack with the title across the book and my name towards the bottom.

''Oh my god, no way! Thank you Greyson! I can't believe this is happening. My dream is finally coming true, all thanks to you.'' I smile in his direction.

''Please, I barely did anything. You wrote the book, I just pulled a few strings with a few people. It id a honor to be your book agent. Now, let me walk you home it's freezing out.'' Not objecting, I let him walk me, when I get to the front door, I notice it's unlocked. What the hell, I'm posistive I locked the door before I left. Not letting Greyson know the door is magically unlocked, I open the door and what I see shocks me.

Sitting on my couch is Morgan with sunglasses on his face. He's the only guy I know that wears sunglasses in the middle of winter. He doesn't notice me yet because he's looking down at his phone.

''Morgan! What are you doing here?'' I ask. He looks up at me with the glasses on his face still. He drops his phone and stands up from the couch, taking the glasses of his face. Greyson takes this as his oppertunity to leave so he leaves the book on the table by the front door, walks out and closes it behind him. Once the door shuts, Morgan steps a little closer to me.

''I though you were in new york on a case?''

''I was, my chief said I could go home, he understood why I wanted to come home.'' Morgan pulls me into a hug.

''You didn't have to do that, I could've delt...'' He pulls back to look at me.

''Non sense, I wanted to do this, for you. I wanted to come home and be with you. I wanted to be able to spend more time with you.''

''But... you shouldn't have come from new york.'' I'm stopped mid sentence when he kisses me. He stays there for a minute before pulling away.

''You need to know when to just give up hard head. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again until the next case, done deal.'' He kisses the tip of my nose before walking away. Well, that was interesting.

**Sorry about the story Hiatus, but not to fear it's back! Ok, did anyone else love how Morgan just showed up at Garcia's house, like hey 'hey I'm here.' Only morgan... but on other news, the hiatus for Killing In The Business is almost done, got some ideas churning up, but I don't exactly have them on the Doc Manager yet, so bare with me! Thanks for being so supportive :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranger For Christmas**

After Morgan had walked away and we had our little conversation, I'm going to be honest; I was dumbfounded about why he decided to come, sure he said he did it for me but how strong was this urge to see me to where it got to the point of where he left in the middle of a case? Anyway, he's here now and that's all that matters.

Of course, the minute me and Morgan are done talking my phone rings.

''Hello?'' I ask.

''Open your door.'' the voice says to me then hangs up. Cautiously I walk over to the door, and look through the window on the door. Seeing nothing and being curious, I open the front door, and you want to know who I see standing there? Mark, my ex!

Mark is smaller man, about 5'6 but still has a decent build. His jet black hair is greased back slightly, and he has his as always smirk on his face.

''Mark! What the hell are you doing here?'' I ask, furious that my ex boyfriend that cheated on me one christmas has the nerve to show up at my doorstep.

''Well hello to you too Penelope. I came by to talk.'' He tries to step closer, but I push him back.

''Ohh no, I gave you a chance to try to talk to me. Hell, I gave you months to talk, but no you were out with your slut, so I moved on. We're not going to talk cause I found someone who isn't going to bring his hooker into my home.'' I turn around to walk away and close the door, but Morgan steps in and holds the door in place. I try to step around Morgan, but he's blocking my way out.

''What's going sweetheart? Who is this guy?'' Morgan asked as his body started tensing up.

''This is the asshole that cheated on me on christmas last year.'' Morgan looks down at me an eyebrow raised. Slowly, he starts understanding what's going on so he starts clenching his teeth, and he adjusts himself to where he's looking down on Mark.

''So, You're the famous ex boyfriend that I've heard so much about.''

''Yes I am, and here to talk to Penelope, not her buffed up boyfriend.'' Derek doesn't answer back right away, but he get's a glint in his eye.

''Sorry, but looks like your going to be talking to the buffed up boyfriend because I'm sure as hell not going to let you talk to her, not after what you did to her.''

''And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?''

''Well, for starters I'm the one who she is with, so that gives me just a slight advantage, ohh and let's not forget that I work for the BAU so if I wanted to, I could do soo much damage to you it's not even funny.'' Morgan finishes, his hand now resting at my side. Mark looks between me and Morgan before speaking again.

'' I'll be back.'' Mark answers which just makes Morgan laugh slightly.

''No you won't, because if you do you better pray to god that I don't end up killing you.'' Without saying another word, Morgan closes the door in his face before turning towards me.

''So that was him huh? What did you see in him?'' He asks as he follows me into the living room.

''Oh don't get me started on him.'' I sit down on the couch and of course Derek sits next to me.

''No, I want to know. What did you see in him?'' He asks again.

''Well, I guess it's because I though he was a nice guy, but we both see how well that one turned out.''

''Ok, I see that. Now, what do you see in me?'' He asks as he stands up, pulling me up with him.

''For starters, you haven't cheated on me which is a good thing, and second you're the only guy I know that cares about me more than my brothers do, which is hard to do. ''

''That your right on.'' He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. He buries his face in my hair before pulling back to kiss my forehead.

''Just know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens.'' He just stands there for a minute holding me against him, until he pulls away.

''I promise you Penelope, that I will never do what he has done to you. I will never in my lifetime make you feel like I don't care about you because that is the farthest thing from the truth. I can honestly say that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you.'' This time he kisses me, but like he never has before as if he released every single emotion into it.

He pulls away, only to kiss the top of my head.

''I love you baby girl, don't you ever forget about it.''

**This chapter was chock full of stuff! I mean Mark stopped by, Derek of course showed him not to mess with him! We all love it when Morgan goes all 'badass' Derek Morgan on anyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up right here, and to be warned it will contain a huge shocker, you'll (hopefully) be going oh my god, I didn't expect that! Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Stranger For Christmas**

(Garcia's POV)

Later on in that day, Morgan had gone out to the store. While he was gone, I was having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to do, so I ended up just doing some light cleaning around the house until he came back, 3 hours later? Ok I could understand normally, but the store's right down the block and he only came back with some milk? What the hell was he doing, did it take him 3 hours to decide whether to get low-fat or 2%? I don't question him on it because I don't want to start anything when it's probably not that big of a deal.

After he got back, the door bell rings. Running over to the door, I open it to find Mark. Before I can slam the door in his face, he sticks his foot in the door, forcing it open.

''Look Penelope I know you don't want to talk...''

''Damn right I don't.''

''Ok would you hold up for a second? Now I did a little digging on your boyfriend here, Derek Morgan...'' This is when Morgan comes from behind me, and looks at him.

''You what?!'' Morgan and I say in unison.

''Yeah I did, now do you want to know this or not?'' Derek begins to protest, but I stop him.

''No, let him. What could he get right?'' With that, Mark begins sharing the information.

''We all know he's from the BAU and that he came he because his car just happened to 'break down' in front of your house, but is it the real reason he came by?'' Mark raises an eyebrow, and keeps his eyes locked on Morgan.

''Of course it is.'' I say, but the silence afterwards scares me.

''Do you want to tell her yourself Agent Morgan, or should I?'' Mark asks, obviously directing that question towards Derek. I take my attention off Mark to look at Morgan, who's looks slightly nervous.

''Derek... what's going on?'' I ask him. He doesn't answer, but he pulls me inside slightly, then slams the door closed, ignoring Mark's foot. After the door's closed, I look back at Morgan who looks slightly calmer, but still nervous.

''I was going to tell you soon sweetheart but I got caught up with everything..''

''Spit it out Derek.'' He takes a breath before speaking.

''Well before I even met you and when I was at work, we were tailing a suspect who we thought was a serial rapist, and we have evidence that pointed to you being his next victim. The team thought it would be a good Idea to have someone watch you and make sure your safe, but they didn't want to come right out and go 'hey, we think there's a serial rapist on your tail so we're going to watch you.', yeah not good. So one person on the team, Agent Rossi thought it would be a good idea for me to pose as someone who's car broke down during the holidays, so I could watch you until we caught him. The team caught him yesterday.'' The silence between us grows thick like fog. He lied to me? I trusted him and he lied to me! How the hell could he live with it?

''You lied to me?'' I ask, the tears burning the back of my throat. ''I trusted you...''

''Penelope I was going to tell you..''

''When? After you left! You took advantage of me, you made me think you loved me! Was that all part of the act too?'' I shout at him.

''I do love you. I originally wasn't trying to get attached, but once I got to know you, how could I not fall in love with you? I never meant to take advantage of you..'' Morgan tries to step closer to me, but I back away.

''How the hell do you expect me to trust you now after what? Lying to to me for weeks, I trusted you, I've told you things that I haven't told anyone. And Guess what Morgan?''

''What?'' The tears finally come out of my eyes.

''I was actually start to fall in love with you.'' I begin to walk away, but he catches up.

''Babygirl please listen to me when I say...''

''You know what? No I'm done, don't call me that don't even talk to me. In fact I want you the hell out of my house.'' I scream at him before walking into my bedroom slamming the door closed, and locking it. I slink against the door, and burst out crying. I've been betrayed again on Christmas.

**So guys, was it a big enough shocker for you guys? Hope it was :)**

**In case you haven't noticed, this fanfic is most likely going to end in 5 to 7 chapters, but not to fear, it's not over yet so we still have some precious time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So apparently last chapter was a shocker for people, which is what I was hoping for :) I also have another shocker, remember the book signing her agent Grayson got her? Well that plays a huge part in this chapter, anyways enjoy!**

**Stranger For Christmas**

(Garcia's POV)

After crying for a good 20 minutes, I walk out of my bedroom realising I have a book signing to go to, and when I walk into the living room Morgan's still here. Seriously, does he not get the fucking clue? How much clearer could I make it? When I step into the living, Morgan immediately stands up from where he was sitting.

''Garcia...''

''Morgan, I don't have time, I have somewhere to be, by the time I get back I better see you not here or I swear to god I will go crazy.'' Leaving without any further questions, I grab my coat and put it on, then head to my car.

I pull out of the driveway, and head to the address Grayson said the book signing which turns out to be a small book store. As I get out of my car, Grayson greets me by giving a quick hug. He looks at my face, noticing the red, swollen eyes from crying but doesn't question it.

''You ready for the big day Garcia?'' He asks as he opens the door for me to enter the small book shop. When we walk in, directly in front of us is a standard wooden table with a stack of my books on and beside the table. To the left of the table, is another wooden table, but this one completely empty.

''As ready as I can be.'' I smile before walking towards the table with the books and sit down.

''If you don't mind me asking, have you been crying? Are you ok, because if you're not you don't have to do the book signing.'' Grayson asks, freaking out slightly. I get that he's being worried and that's fine, but to this degree that's just kind of creepy.

''Everything's good, or it is now. What time do we start?'' I ask avoiding the question. Grayson raises an eyebrow, but gives me the answer anyways.

''In 10 minutes actually, we already have a few people outside right now.'' He points to the people outside.

''This is going to be amazing.'' I smile as I look at the few people.

In 10 minutes, we let them in. A small line slowly begins to form, and one by one I sign their book and whatever else they want me to sign. Within 2 hours, the line that was once a thick long one is now completely gone. Putting down my pen, I crack my knuckles then stretch my arms as I get up from my seat, which causes Grayson to follow suit.

''So that was your first book signing, how's it feel?'' He asks as he walks behind me and is now leaning over me slightly.

''Let's see, my hand feels like crap after signing my name for two hours, but other than that I'm good.'' Grayson laughs as he drags me up from my seat so I'm closer to him. Ok, this isn't creepy at all. Stepping away from, I begin to actually back up towards the other wooden table. Grayson begins to say something when someone comes through the door. Looking towards the door, I see Morgan. Seriously, can I ever get away from this guy? Not saying a word, he just begins walking around the store.

Ignoring him, Grayson steps closer to me.

''I'm glad I can help out, but now... I think I want payment back.'' He gives me a coy smile, which creeps me out even more.

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about you giving me payment, I think I have the perfect option too.'' He smiles before setting his lips down on my neck, slowly biting my neck. Ok, What the fuck is he doing?

I try to push him away lightly, but he just continues biting my neck as he starts to make his way down to my collarbone. This time I push him harder, and finally he takes his mouth off my neck and he steps away from me, and he doesn't look happy in fact he looks pissed, but he tries to bite my neck again, but As I push him away he begins to fight back with force. Once, he get's really aggressive and this is when Morgan begins making his way over, but it's too late as Grayson lifts me off the ground ever so slightly, and literally throws me on the table, sending me through the table and making me break it in two. I hit the floor as I have just gone through a table!

Morgan drops whatever he was doing with Grayson and bends down next to me on the ground.

''Hoy shit sweetheart, you ok?'' Morgan asks, helping me sit up slightly.

''What the hell do you think?''

''Never mind, that was a stupid question, here let me help you up.'' Without another word, Morgan helps me up off the ground, but as he turns to where Grayson use to be, there's no one there.

''Well that's wonderful, good thing is as soon as things started getting physical between you, I called my team who is back in Quantico and asked them to hunt him down for me.''

''And you did that because? Why didn't you call the cops?'' I ask him as I wince in pain slightly.

''Because One, the cops I know will have a hard time finding him, and two my team has been Grayson for a while because of you so they think they know where he might be, so they'll get him quicker, are you sure your ok?'' Morgan checks to make sure again.

''Yeah I'm fine, why are you even still here after I told you to get the hell away from me, twice and after you lied to me?'' I ask as I begin to walk towards the window, but he grabs my arm and spins me around so I'm looking at him.

''Because no matter what you said, that doesn't change that I still care about you, and I couldn't tell you the truth even if I had a gun pointed to me because if I did tell you, you could have possibly been killed, and we wouldn't that happening now would we?'' Morgan asks as he steps closer to me, almost in the same range as Grayson was in.

''Please baby girl, I'm sorry and I never wanted to lie to you, but I couldn't tell you 's no reason for you to die at my mistake.'' Suddenly, he just lightly touches his lips with mine before moving them to my forehead.

''Ok, fine I forgive but I swear...'' I wasn't even able to answer because I got pulled into the tightest hug imaginable.

**So, I thought this would be a lovely way for the two to make up, so this is what happened. MORCIA BACK ON! :D**

**If you could, take a few extra seconds of your time to included in your review whether you would like me to write a Criminal Minds/24 crossover, if you could that'd be great! Thanks :)**


End file.
